Generally an electric motor, in particular a brushless motor, is composed of                an annular stator pack inside which is defined at least one pair of pole shoes;        a containment and supporting frame for the stator pack;        a spool of conducting wire for each pole shoe, with the interposition of an insulating support, or more simply an insulator;        a rotor, with driving shaft;        a housing to contain and protect the stator pack, on which are defined the seats for the friction reduction means, i.e. bearings or bushings, for supporting the driving shaft of the rotor; such housing can be for example constituted by two mutually opposite covers, screwed to each other.        
The supporting frame can have tabs which are contoured for the fixing of vibration damping elements that are adapted to be fixed in turn to a device to which the motor is intended to provide power or torque, for example to a propeller of a fan, the impeller of which is keyed on the driving shaft of the motor.
Such electric motors, although widespread and appreciated, have a number of drawbacks.
A first drawback is constituted by the fact that the operation for providing the windings of conducting wire around the pole shoes is laborious and as a consequence costly.
Such operation in fact entails first of all an operation for positioning the insulating supports, which are constituted by two mutually opposite annular half-shells, which are contoured so as to define, at and around each pole shoe, a spool for the winding of conducting wire, and then an operation for winding the conducting wire around the spools; such winding operation is particularly laborious and delicate because it is executed by way of a special winding machine with a needle guided around each pole shoe and arranged to move inside the assembly described up to this point, when already assembled.
Therefore the stator needs to be designed with a special shape, so that there is enough space to allow the guided needle to execute the movements necessary to provide the windings.
Such peculiarities therefore result in unavoidable constraints on the design of the stator and therefore of the motor overall.
Furthermore, nowadays it is common practice to install the electronic control card of the electric motor in a special compartment proximate to the electric motor proper, or even inside the actual containment body of the motor.
In this manner the card is positioned in an area where, owing to the heat developed by the motor, the temperature can be high, to the point that it induces malfunctions in the electronic card.